twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
TheSudricLegend
TheSudricLegend (formerly OliverTheGWR11), or '''Oliver '''is a British user who originally joined YouTube on July 17th, 2012. Following the accidental deletion of his first channel, he rejoined YouTube on January 10th, 2016. History In his early days, Oliver had a little trouble starting out. His videos were low quality and he had trouble gaining a following. One incident from this era is that he at one point got in an argument with Enterprisingengine93 over "Grim Messengers of Doom" and ripped off his episode "Waterworks". Later, he apologized to Matt, and Matt forgave him. On Christmas Eve 2013, he got iMovie and would start to improve his channel in 2014. He also had a backup channel called OliverTheGWR11 2.0 where he was going to upload non-Thomas related content. It is unsure at this time whatever happened to this idea. At the time, Oliver had nearly 300 subscribers. It is also worth noting that he managed to acquire the Thomas Wooden Railway Timothy prototype model, which has since become a symbol of his channel and his work. On the 10th of January 2016, Oliver accidentally deleted his account. Promptly following this, he opened a new channel, ready to start over. On the 17th July 2018 (his six-year anniversary), Oliver renamed his channel to "TheSudricLegend" to put an end to people getting confused about who he was because his name was similar to so many other community members. Sudrian Stories Oliver's first series started in March 2014. Some of the episodes were remakes of stories from the original TV series as well as the Railway Series. He also made a few shorts. However, these were deleted while the episodes remained. Oliver hated the first five episodes and vowed to improve afterward. He had made 19 episodes and even a movie, ZERO, before the accidental deletion of his channel. The Sudric Legends Mid 2015, Oliver became close friends with Ryatron 12. One thing that the two would often do is make "dumb" stories on their layouts and sets while talking on Skype. They both always had the idea to make their stories into some sort of series at some point, and eventually, it was decided in November after a story with Gordon and Ryan that they would go through with the idea. They both released trailers on their channels which received positive reviews, and the first episode The Sudric Legends was released on May 26th, 2016. Later on, a Wiki was made for the series Quest 89 Oliver has helped his close friend, Nick TF89, in Nick's series Quest 89. He has been the voice of Timothy in the series, along with assisting in the British slang in the series. Oliver and Nick are planning on eventually doing a crossover of their series, The Sudric Legends and Quest 89 respectively, that they have given the name Sudric Legends 89. Oliver and The Community After getting Skype and Twitter, Oliver has gotten to know other community members much better and started to get successful in the community. He is known for his custom models, dry wit, and of course, The Sudric Legends. Trivia * His real name is Riley, but he prefers to be called Oliver, as he originally didn't want to reveal his true name. * He is in possession of the prototype for the Wooden Railway model of Timothy, and the Take-n-Play models of Duncan and Charlie. Category:2012 Category:Active Members Category:Custom Makers